


The Jewel Is In The Lotus

by ErrantNight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrantNight/pseuds/ErrantNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was thinking about the meditation chant 'Om Mani Padme Hum' which means 'The Jewel Is In The Lotus'. Since I'm a huge geek I immediately started thinking about Padme Amidala and how she is just too pure for the universe and that Luke and Leia were her jewel... T_T  I'm doing a second one to go with this of little baby Luke/Leia</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jewel Is In The Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> larger image here: http://landseasky.deviantart.com/art/Padme-The-Jewel-Is-In-The-Lotus-629573826


End file.
